All talk and no action
by JaspersStoryAlter
Summary: One day all the flirting got to me and after a comment about how he’d make me scream until my voice gave out I accused Jasper of being all talk and no action.


****

Set after Bella married Edward but she is still human and Edward thinks she's breakable. I'd really love heaps of feedback on this story because I'm not sure about it and lots of parts of it. As always if I get enough requests I'll continue the story.

* * *

Jasper laughed quietly as he watched me stumble and fall yet again. He was such a smart ass, it's a pity no one believes me. The rest of the family only see him as the sullen moody one of them but when they're not looking he's worse than Emmett. I think most of his humour goes over their heads or they just don't see it. But he's always messing with me.

We hung out a lot after I moved in with the Cullen's and he got used to my scent, he even found that his body naturally adapted to human strength around me. Which was good because Edward went to medical school again, supposedly so he can look after me. But I have heaps of free time now and Jasper is the best way to fill it. Jasper is always a shameless flirt and he doesn't even bother to hide it, no one takes him seriously. Well that is until he seduced me.

Edward is always so careful with me and I got to say… a girls got needs! With Edward simply not interested in helping me at all with them I was incredibly frustrated. Jasper teased me about it all the time and flirted with me. It was nice to have the sexual attention of a man and I was more than happy to play. One day all the flirting got to me and after a comment about how he'd make me scream until my voice gave out I accused Jasper of being all talk and no action.

I was wrong.

Jasper immediately got in my face pressing me into a wall with a hand on either side of my shoulders pinning me there with a smirk. His body hovered close to mine but careful not to touch me. He sent me a wave of desire and horniness that built on my already intense need. He was so close, all his sexy Texan cowboy charm flooding my senses. His sexy drawl melting my insides as he told me all the things he could do to me. He knew my will was weak and he deliberately breathed his sweet breath on my face intoxicating me. He leaned in until there was barely a measurable gap between us and I could feel his desire flooding us. He told me he had fantasized about taking me a thousand times and he wanted me more than anything he had ever wanted before.

I whimpered and my lips brushed barely there against his. Jasper moaned at the warm contact and the sweet taste of me. That was my undoing and I closed the gap between us pressing my body hard against his and my lips capturing his in an instantly passionate kiss. We were drowning in the passion and desire Jasper had been intensifying inside me and we both moaned into the kiss as our hands grabbed each other desperately. Jasper's knees went weak and he pressed me quickly into the wall for support and he knocked the wind out of me forcing me to break the kiss.

Jasper immediately moved to be kissing my neck and his fingers sild under my shirt holding my hips. I could feel his erection pressing into my centre and I gasped desperately trying to stop the room from spinning. My head was pressed back into the wall again as Jasper's lips captured mine again in a searing kiss that drove me wild. Jasper lifted me up so that he could have better access to my mouth and my legs automatically wrapped around his hips pressing him into my centre harder. I knew he could feel the heat there when he moaned and his hips jerked involuntarily. I felt Jasper brace himself against the wall with one hand and the other grabbed my but eliciting another moan from me. The next thing I knew I was being pressed into a soft mattress and Jasper was leaning over me pressing tightly against my chest.

My fingers tugged at his shirt desperately and he pulled away just enough for my fingers to slip between us and free the buttons revealing his perfectly sculpted chest. As soon as his shirt hit the floor he rolled us so that I was straddling his hips and half sitting on him. His hands made sort work of my shirt and the buttons on my jeans. Somehow he didn't even have to break the kiss as he rolled us back over so that he could help me pull off my jeans. I moaned and gasped as Jasper's lips trailed down my stomach to free my legs. He kneeled long enough to undo his own pants and kick them off. We were frenzied and desperate as he climbed back up the bed and I pulled him back to me and we kissed deeply.

Jasper reached between us and moaned as I sucked his tongue into my mouth. I moaned a second later as his fingers slipped into my panties and found my clit. His fingers were like ice and I'd never loved the cold more than that moment. My head fell back and Jasper turned his attention to kissing down the column of my throat as I whimpered. My legs spread wider trying to get Jasper to give me more and he growled low as my scent hit him. He quickly reached up and tore my bra off and then my soaked panties followed them. As soon as I was exposed Jasper plunged two fingers into my hot pussy and I gasped as my back arched off the mattress and white lights exploded around me making my toes curl and my hands fist in the sheets.

I heard Jasper's dark chuckle and then his lips replaced his fingers so quickly that through the pleasure I didn't even see him move. I gasped as his mouth worked me and he moaned how sweet I tasted. One of my hands fisted in his hair trying to get more of him and his name became my mantra. Jasper growled low when my hand tugged at his hair and the vibrations pushed me so that I was dangling off the edge of my second orgasm. Jasper knew I was close and with perfect timing he trust two fingers into me again and I screamed as waves of pleasure wracked my body. I could feel Jasper moaning against me as he happily licked up every drop of my juices and I'd never seen anything sexier.

Jasper quickly trailed his tongue up my belly leaving his fingers working in my pussy making me writhe beneath him. As Jasper found my breasts he kissed and nipped at them playfully and I clutched at him crying out as he sucked my nipple into his mouth. After working both breasts until I was whimpering and begging for release again Jasper quickly moved up my body so that his mouth was by my ear but he could watch my face. He wanted me to beg for it. To beg for him to take me; to take my virginity. Just hearing him say that while his fingers pumped into me was enough to send me over the edge and Jasper swore. He told me I was so damn tight clenching around his fingers he was going to have to stretch me good. All I could do was moan and cry out when Jasper brushed his thumb over my over sensitive clit.

Jasper backed off letting me cum down enough to form a coherent sentence. I begged him desperately to take me; I needed him to be inside me like I needed air to live. Jasper grinned and kissed me deeply and I didn't have it in me to flinch away from tasting myself on him. His thumb circled my clit constantly as he stretched me with his fingers and his mouth fell to my breasts. I whimpered begging for him and Jasper moaned around my nipple as the sounds I was making drove him mad. I was so hot and close that the room was spinning and I clutched Jasper to me with my hand in his hair and my hips pushing against his hand. My stomach tightened and I closed my eyes and screamed as I came again.

Before I could even catch my breath Jasper had moved between my legs and he was pressing into my entrance. I was so ready that he slid into me easily until he stopped. I whimpered and wriggled impatiently under him so he pinned my hips with a hand spread across my belly. His icy touch soothed the burning of my skin but I needed more. Jasper reached up and pinched my nipples firmly making me gasp and my hips jerk burying him into me another two inches. I felt no pian, just stretching as my body struggled to accommodate Jasper's large size. Jasper leant forward and gently thrust into me before pulling out and burying himself further in me. I was moaning and whimpering almost constantly and Jasper's eyes were darker than night as he finally buried himself to the hilt inside me. I gasped as he allowed a moment for my body to adjust before he pulled out and slammed back into me making me scream.

It was so intense I didn't know if it was pleasure or pain or a mix of both but Jasper's hand on my hip steadying me was the only thing stopping me from writhing out of control. Jasper was moaning and swearing about how fucking good I felt and it turned me on even more. His words were gasped out and punctuated by his thrusts; so damn tight… fucking hot… wet. His accent was completely revealed in his ecstasy and it made me cum instantly when he spoke and I screamed arching against Jasper as he pressed down into me. His icy chest brushing against my nipples with every thrust was sending shivers down my spine and I didn't know how much more I could take without passing out.

Jasper seemed to be in the same state of pleasured delirium and I could tell that he was getting close as his thrusts became more erratic and he somehow managed to bury himself even deeper inside me. I could barley manage to breathe and I could feel another orgasm building in me and I grabbed blindly for Jasper gasping his name as I fought to get air into my lungs. Jasper swore and called my name as he slammed his hips into mine and I knew he was coming hard. Knowing that he was emptying his seed into me sent me over the edge and my head fell back as I screamed Jasper's name and my whole body tensed and waves of pleasure washed over me again and again and again.

I heard Jasper swearing repeatedly and something about _God Damn… _and_ multiple_. All I could focus on was the waves of pleasure and after a moment I felt Jasper's fingers brushing softly across my cheek giving me something to centre myself. I opened my eyes and saw Jasper smiling above me and he grinned cupping my cheek gently. He continued to brush hair away from my eyes and I knew that I must look a mess but Jasper was radiating happiness and the way he was looking at me made me wonder how I had ever doubted my beauty.

Jasper wrapped his arm around me tightly and leaned closer to nuzzle my cheek making me close my eyes. I felt cool air rush past me and then I was lying on Jasper's chest and he was looking up at me with laughter in his eyes. I rested my chin on his chest enjoying the movement as he breathed hard, his voice light and happy. _If it weren't for the constant wave of happiness and pleasure you're giving off I'd be very worried about you._ I took a second to wonder why and realised I must look high. My heart was thudding double time, my pupils were no doubt huge and my hair was wild. Jasper laughed at my blush and wrapped both his arms around me holding me and tucking my head under his chin. I felt his lips on my hair and smiled wrapping my arms around him back.

Jasper ran his fingers lightly along my spine and my body started to relax. Jasper let his fingers run down to my thighs and I shivered making Jasper chuckle. I looked up at him and his golden eyes seemed to sparkle with hidden emotions. I was happy and completely content lying in Jasper's arms and I smiled reaching up to brush hair away from his eyes. I paused and looked around; I was in a room I'd never seen before. Jasper noticed my confusion and explained we were in one of the guest rooms, they had a few set up just encase visitors needed to stay.

Understanding hit me suddenly. Jasper had brought me here because he didn't want to make love to me in either of the beds we shared with our husband or wife. Oh God. We'd cheated.

I reached out pulling the tangle of sheets to wrap them around me as I sat up pulling away from Jasper. I saw his face from the corner of my eye and he looked like I'd kicked him in the guts; I realised my anger and pain had hit him hard. What had I done? And for what… my own selfish pleasure?

Before I could even finish untangling myself from Jasper he reached out grabbing my shoulders softly trying to get me to look at him. Tears sprung to my eyes and I couldn't bring myself to look into those beautiful eyes that I knew would be filled with confusion and hurt. I took a shaky breath and Jasper let me pull from his arms and stumble off the bed to gather my clothes one handed as the other held the sheets around me. Before I could find all my clothes Jasper was standing in front of me in his jeans and he tugged my clothes out of my hands and pulled me swiftly against his chest letting me cry. He made small soothing sounds and let us sink to the floor so that I was in his lap and the sheets were wrapped around me.

'Shhh darlin calm down… you need to stop feeling like that. We're not some dirty one night stand. You don't need to be ashamed about what happened between us. Breathe darlin.'

Jasper held me against his chest until I cried myself out and started to calm down. He slowly pulled back so that he could look at my face and he brushed the last of my tears away. He told me that I shouldn't feel dirty, that he cared about me deeply and I had nothing to be ashamed of. I murmured Edward's name and he titled my head up so that I had to look into his eyes. He told me that he didn't care if Edward found out. He understood that I love Edward just as he love's Alice. He also said that even though I was with Edward, I belonged to him… like he belonged to me. He told me that he had known for a long time and that today had proven it. I was confused and lost but Jasper pulled me against his chest again and told me it was alright, that it would make sense when I got the chance to just feel without having to think about it. He told me that for now I should just let myself enjoy myself and forget everything else. He told me _Ago pro alter. _(Live for the second)

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. Jasper's scent swam around me and I felt Jasper lift me with ease and just hold me against him until I looked up. He nuzzled my cheek softly judging my reaction. I felt warmth spread through me and pushed my thoughts to the back of my head giving into what I wanted. Jasper smiled feeling my quiet enjoyment and he turned carrying me to the bathroom and running a bath.

We lay together in the bath for a half hour just being together and being free to think and feel what we wanted freely. I was content in Jasper's arms and enjoying the attention he was showering on me. I turned and straddled Jasper's lap making him quirk an eyebrow playfully and I giggled leaning in to kiss him soundly. Jasper's hands wrapped around me sliding up my back to hold me closer as our tongue's danced back and forth between our mouths. I moaned quietly and Jasper eased back a little breaking the kiss but staying close enough to nuzzle my nose. I could feel him eyeing me speculatively. He kissed me softly but it was restrained and he pulled back again. He told me that I had to stop teasing him or I would be twice as sore tomorrow. I grinned and pressed myself down on his lap making his head fall forward to rest on my shoulder. I knew I was testing his restraint and after a moment Jasper's hands slid down to my hips and eased me back a little so that I wasn't tempting him quite as much. I smirked silently until Jasper opened his eyes and looked up at me. He laughed and pulled me to him again kissing me silly. He was so carefree and I had never seen him like that before.

Far too soon Jasper pulled away insisting that we get out of the bath before I got a chill and we dried quickly and hunted out our clothes. Jasper who was done before I even got my bra on was standing by the window listening. He turned back to me smiling as he took me in and swept me into his arms staring into my eyes trying to read my mood as he teased me bringing his lips tantalizingly close only to sway out of reach when I leant in. He stopped looking out to the front of the house and I saw Edward's Volvo pull up and knew that Alice was with him.

Jasper pulled me to be facing him and reached up titling my head slightly as his lips caught mine in one deep kiss before he pulled away sending me a wave of happy contentment that we had both been radiating all afternoon. He took my hand and led me downstairs, we could hear Alice bugging Edward to help her carry her shopping bags as we settled on the couch leaning against each other. As soon as I leaned against Jasper I felt my eyelids start drooping and Jasper stroked my back softly murmuring for me to sleep if I wanted to. I knew I should stay awake but I felt myself start drifting off as Edward came into the room. My eyes blinked slowly and Edward came to kneel in front of me.

'Hey beautiful. How was your day?' I smiled and my eyes fell shut. I heard Edward ask Jasper what we had ended up doing that day. I felt Jasper shrug under my head nonchalantly. 'Just showed Bella some of my moves.'

Edward growled low and angry. 'You've been teaching Bella to fight! Are you insane?' (Like I said, most of Jasper's humour went right over their heads.)

Jasper laughed openly and rested his hand lightly on my head so I didn't bounce on his chest from the sudden movement. Edward went on to forbid Jasper teaching me to fight and then he scooped me up and carried me off to bed.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
